


Fly By

by wyntirrose



Series: Minibot Tales [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmos acts as transport for Bee on a solo espionage mission to a Decepticon listening outpost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly By

“This is just totally amazing, Cosmos,” Bumblebee said for the fifth time in as many hours as he looked out of the spaceship’s main viewport.

The sound of that distinctively accented chuckle filled the cockpit. “I’m glad you like it, Bee. It’s really refreshing to hear a space virgin gush about their first flight. I guess I’m up here so much that I forget how incredible it really is.”

Bumblebee couldn’t help but laugh. It was a pleasant tenor that made Cosmos flush with shared amusement and happiness.

“Space virgin?” the yellow mech asked. “Yeah, I think that fits well enough. I mean, I’ve travelled planet to planet, obviously, but never in the cockpit and never this close to everything.”

“Well, hey, any time you want to come back up and I’m planet side, let me know. I’ll be happy to take you for a joyride!”

“I’d like that,” Bumblebee replied, settling into one of the chairs in Cosmos’s cockpit. “You know, I’ve always envied you sky jockeys. Not being limited by gravity, getting to move all through space instead of being limited to just two planes.”

“Funny … I always envied you ground pounders.” Cosmos suddenly broke off and made an embarrassed sound. “Uhm, I mean ground vehicles, not-”

Bumblebee chuckled, cutting off the stumbling apology. Reaching out he patted the main console with familiar affection. “Don’t get all stammery and flushed Cosmos. I mean, it’s adorably cute, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about something that I’m not taking offense to.”

“Oh, uhm, yeah …” The lights on the panel lit up in a frantic blinking. Bumblebee was sure the little shuttle would be blushing furiously had he been in root mode and he couldn’t help but chuckle again.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop teasing,” he said, patting the console one last time before settling back in the chair. “So, you were saying you’ve always envied those of us who are planet-bound? Why? I mean it’d be great to have the ability to just get out here whenever you want to.”

“Oh, it’s great, and I don’t think I could handle long periods planet side even if I could move about well in gravity,” Cosmos replied. “No, it’s just that sometimes it gets a little lonely up here all alone. I mean, down on Cybertron, if you want to see someone, you just go. Up here, I have to actively seek folks out, you know?”

“Oh,” Bumblebee replied, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Of course, he knew that the other mini bot had few friends among the other Autobots, and it didn’t take a genius to figure that that was because he was around so rarely.

Cosmos sensed the change in his friend and shook slightly to get the spy’s attention. “No ohs. I’m not looking for sympathy or even feeling self pity. It’s just facts as they are. I mean, as much as I’d like to have an easy time of it down there, and as much as I’d love to spend more time down there with you in particular, I know that I’d go stir crazy. I don’t have the personality for being held down. It’s be like you wishing you were a communications bot. Yeah, sure there are some great perks, but I bet you’d miss the feeling of racing along Cybertron’s roadways.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Bumblebee quickly agreed. Then he paused as he absorbed fully what Cosmos had said. “And I'd love to be able to spend more time with you too. You know, I'm really glad you volunteered to bring me to my mission point. It's really nice to spend time with you, even if it isn't face to face.”

“Any time, Bee.” Cosmos was silent for a moment, his dash lights blinking rapidly as he did some calculations. “You know, we’re making really good time. If we keep going at this rate, you’ll get to the drop off way too soon.”

“That’s not good,” Bumblebee replied. “The mission’s time sensitive. If we arrive too soon the Cons are likely to pick us up on entry.”

“Yeah, so I was thinking why don’t I show you around some more?” the little shuttle asked. Without waiting on a response he veered off course drastically.

Bumblebee was about to answer when he saw where the new course was taking them. There, in the distance yet approaching rapidly was a massive asteroid belt.

“Uhm, Cosmos? What are you doing?” he asked, trying very hard not to panic.

“Do you trust me?” the other minibot asked.

“Of course I do, but-”

“No buts,” Cosmos interrupted. “Just trust me. I want to give you something really memorable to keep with you.”

With that, the arms of the chair shifted and closed in on Bumblebee, holding him tightly in place like both crash restraint and affectionate hug.

“To quote a friend of mine: “And away we go!” Cosmos crowed as he took off wildly toward the asteroid field, his joy nearly drowned by his friend’s exhilarating fear. 

\---

Bumblebee was still coming down from the rush of the obstacle course when Cosmos settled down in an empty field near the Decepticon listening outpost.

“Here we are,” the shuttle said quietly as the chair let go of its passenger. “You, uhm, I didn’t freak you out too much with that did I?”

Bumblebee smiled widely as he stood up. “Are you kidding? I thought I was going to lose my tank on a couple of those turns. The whole thing was unbelievable! If I didn’t have a deadline, I say we need to go do it again!”

“Oh good!” Cosmos replied, sounding incredibly relieved. “I thought that maybe you might but then … I was just a little worried I guess.”

Bumblebee exited Cosmos and then patted the shuttle’s side affectionately. “There was no need to be,” he said as he stepped back to give the other bot room to transform. “I thought it was exhilarating, my friend. Completely exhilarating.”

Cosmos’s optics brightened in a smile. “Okay. You need to get to work and I need to find a place to lay low. I’ll be back in thirteen joors to pick you up. Promise me you’ll be careful, okay, Bee?”

“I will be. And you too, Cosmos.” With that, Bumblebee leaned in and planted a kiss on the shuttle’s cheek. “I’ll see you at the rendezvous.”

Before the shuttle could respond, Bumblebee transformed and sped off toward the listening outpost. Cosmos stood there for several moments, his hand to his cheek before finally transforming back down and taking off. He could consider the meaning and new potential direction of his friendship with Bumblebee as he waited for the pick up time. Right now, he needed to get into orbit and safely hidden in the asteroid belt surrounding the system.


End file.
